Red Tears
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: It all started with my beloved falling because of my failure in combat. Dying by my hand. The came a Hero, who doesn't know what it means to be one. I should have known I wouldn't die happy. Because despite my fake smile. My eyes held a pain that no one had seen. And each night laying awake. The Red Tears Stain the floor.
1. Prologue

Red Tears

Six years, it took six years for them to notice the stains. Six years to notice the pain in my eyes. Six years to realize that it was too late. Nothing was going to be able to save me. Because nothing could save me. I had given them everything I had just for it all to be thrown right back. They never noticed the Red Tears. Not a single one of them

My problems started with my birth. My mother had caught the eye of Poseidon, God of the Sea. At the time, there was a pact between him and his brothers that they would not have anymore children. Zeus had broken this pact as well as Poseidon. With my birth came sixteen years of hardships and challenges. All in all, it was very interesting. I thought that I was to die at the age of sixteen. But instead, I lost the one thing I thought I would never find. **Love.** Love was the one thing I had found to keep me going. And that love was stripped from me, six years ago.

_Flashback_

_As Annabeth and I walked into the throne room, Hestia was missing from her place at the hearth. And Kronos stood there, looking over us with interest. _

"_Well child, it looks as though your time has met it's end. Do you have any last words you would like to say before I start the Golden age once more."_

_All I did was look into his eyes. As I pulled Riptide out, my answer was sealed. We charged at eachother, not willing to give and inch to the other. My motivation was the lives of innocent demigods. His was this thirst for power. As the fight continued I started to speed up. Because he wasn't using his powers, I was starting to overpower him. Just as I was about to disarm him, he slowed time down to the point where I could see what he was doing. When I was brought out of my moment of stasis, my blade made contact with flesh instead of metal. What I had cut into was my very reason for fighting. _

_**Annabeth**._

_Looking at what I had down, my rage, my self doubt, my hate all boiled into my fighting. I couldnt see anything as my one and only focus was ending his life. Soon he overextended and stepped into the hearth. There he froze from the hope that had been in the hearth. Stuck in place, I slashed at every area I could find, just to find where he had placed his heel. At last, I scratched underneath his left armpit,and he screamed. His eyes like a strobe light. And ending with a final burst. Just as I feel back. I saw the many gods and goddesses run into the throne room._

_Flashback end_

And the love I had found was lost. As for my wish from the gods, I requested to take it another time. The after party that concluded our victory was perfect. It wasn't for one soul though and that soul was me. The next year, we found many campers as though the gods realized something. That was when Chiron explained that Athena convinced Zeus that they need to claim their children. The war was started over the fact that their children had felt neglected by their parents.

Two years after the war, we discovered many building in the woods. Bunkers with different numbers on them. Chiron had locked that area of camp away. Saying that he swore on the Styx not to talk about this subject again. The only way to access the area was to slay many, many dragons.

Three years afterward, there was a child of Zeus who picked up the same traits as Hercules. Prideful, boastful, and an attention whore. His name was Thomas Knopps. He always had to be the best. Whenever we would be training in the arena, he would force one of the newer children to fight him. And instead, he would be stuck fighting me. As I was the instructor, and I told him to fight with someone that had the same amount of years as him. After defeating him for the tenth time in a row. The other campers became more, wary about me. Wherever I walked, they would move out of the way. Wherever I sat, they would move a good five feet away. I took it up with Chiron to find out what was going on. But I got the same results. This is when the Red Tears began to fall.

Four years in, the Red Tears and become noticeable, but no one took notice. The cabin leaders that didn't die in the war had decided to make a living in the mortal world. Travis and Connor started their own messenger business called, Premium Rush. Being in New york and the cars making it so slow, runners would bring the packages everywhere. Katie runs a National park. Clarisse is a professional boxer. Drew runs a hair salon. Malcolm runs an Architecture company. And many other campers using the abilities they got from their parents. I was one of the few who had to stay due to my demigod scent.

Five years in, Thomas got his first quest. This is where one of the Hesperides became a mortal like the rest of us. Her name was Mephyis. Tricked by Thomas to collect a single golden apple from the tree. He was crowned a Hero for being one of the few to return alive. He was treated like that for a day. The next was like any other. Mephyis and I were decent friends for the time she was around at camp. Until a lightning came down upon her for being a daughter of a Titan. And so the cycle continued.

And now here we are at the present. The Red Tears falling from both my eyes and wrists. _Self hate evident in my eyes. A powerful self loathing and want for my own demise. This single choice shall end my days. For no longer shall I see the sun's rays. The Darkness forever creeping in my heart. Trying to connect the pieces that had been broken apart._ Those were the last words I wrote before leaving behind a floor stained Red.

**Hey guys what is happening. Deadly Thinking is somewhat here. So I wanted to get this first prologue out to get some feedback on it. And also to say, I have just been ignoring fanfiction for a while. I didn't even see Intertwined destines from Anuklusmos14. Well here are a few messages.**

**Blinding silence has been adopted. GalaxySurfer22 will be doing a great job.**

**My other stories are up for adoption except for Escape from Reality. **

**Finally, what I have been doing the last month, I am addicted to a game called Smite. If you want to try it out, go ahead, just add either DeadlyThinking or alternatetank as a friend cause dat is me. My fellow thinkers, I thank you for reading**

**Till next time,**

**D_-T**


	2. Stains of the past

Red Tears

Chapter One – Stains of the past

I continued down my path in New York. While walking, I had seen many of the runners that Connor and Travis were in charge of. It was a decent distance to walk from Camp but I finally made it. Premium Rush. I had put my hood up in case anyone would recognize me. When I stepped in, there was a lounge full of people waiting to have their packages delivered. So picked up and ticket and sat down.

"Number 31, please step up." I looked up to see Tracie working at the front desk. As I stepped forward I pulled out the six envelopes I needed to send out.

"Olympus, Throne room. CH special, code Cabin three." That is when she looked up from her desk to take a look at me.

"Sir, would you mind talking to the manager about this."

I simply nodded wanting to get this over with. As she led me to the office space that the brothers worked in, I could only wonder how did they come up with this concept. As I pondered on these thoughts, Connor stepped out of the office and Travis followed behind.

"Kay doc, thanks a ton." he said into his headset,turning to look at me,"Well sir, what seems to be the issue?"

I instead pulled my hood down and looked at him. Connor stood there shell shocked while Travis dropped his phone.

"Percy, is that you bro?" they both questioned

"Yes it is me."

They both looked at each other and pulled me into the office space.

"Dude, as great as it is to see you, what the Hades happened to your face."

I sighed. Knowing what they were speaking of. Somewhat glad though. Someone finally noticed. Someone finally noticed the Red Tears.

"My face isn't the only thing that changed." I said as I showed them the inside palm of my hands. Up each finger as a blood red line. An effect from the tears as well.

"Don't worry we won't ask how, so you need us to deliver these envelopes to Olympus?"

All I did was nod.

"Alright then, just sign here saying that we are not responsible for the other parties reaction to your package."

As I walked out of there store, I continued my path towards my mothers apartment. When I reached it, I knocked on the door once. Then twice, three times and no answer. I unlocked the door and stepped in. As soon I stepped in a pan came flying at my face. I ducked, grabbed it by the handle, and lifted it up as a shield. The lights turned on and I saw a teenage girl in my mother's kitchen holding a knife.

"Uh, who are you?" she asked.

"Can I ask the same?" was my answer.

"You tell me first, for breaking and entering."

"Well, Perseus Jackson, Sally Jackson's son."

Her eyes widened, as if realizing something.

"Oh, so you are her son, Paul and her went on a vacation to Greece. Don't know why but hey, it's there choice. I'm Brenna Blowfis, Paul's niece. So are you the kid that hasn't visited here in six years?"

I just nodded. Not really paying attention. My mom still loved the color blue. I walked over to my room to see it the same way I left it six years ago.

"Brenna, you mind giving my mom this letter when she returns. I have to head back to my encampment."

She just nodded and continued to do whatever she was doing before I got here. I walked out and looked at the night sky one last time. And I faded into the mist.

_Throne Room_

Athena

I was bored out of my mind. Father had called for a meeting saying that we should restrict ourselves from the earth for a bit. Saying the increase of monster attacks are from our actions. As Poseidon argued with him, there was a knock at the front door. When it opened, two of Hermes kids ran in, each with their own messenger bag.

"We have a package for, Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes, Apollo, And Hestia."

I was personally surprised. Who would want to send us a package specifically. As the six of us took our letters, I opened mine and read.

_Dear Athena,_

_Knowing that the one that loved your daughter ended up killing her in the end hurts doesnt it? Well take you pain and multiply it by ten, and add the effect of your fatal flaw being turned against you. Well that is multiple lifetimes of torture in the Underworld. All I can say is sorry, sorry that I wasnt strong enough to protect her, sorry that I had to be born and wreak havoc on all of our lives. Sorry that , no I won't continue in this letter. Besides, yours is the first of six. Being the Goddess of Wisdom, you'll be able to piece which letters go in which order._

_Curse me_

_Perseus Jackson_

All I did was stare at the this letter as if it were not meant for me. I looked around the room to see similar reactions. Poseidon's glare created a hole in the top of his letter. Hestia had tears in her eyes. Artemis put her letter down and stared straight ahead. Apollo and Hermes traded letters, both with looks of disbelief.

"Well," Father ordered," Read them out to us."

"Just give them to Poseidon. They are from his kid after all." I responded.

As we all handed them to him, he just stayed emotionless.

"Dear Athena,

Knowing that the one that loved your daughter ended up killing her in the end hurts doesnt it? Well take you pain and multiply it by ten, and add the effect of your fatal flaw being turned against you. Well that is multiple lifetimes of torture in the Underworld. All I can say is sorry, sorry that I wasnt strong enough to protect her, sorry that I had to be born and wreak havoc on all of our lives. Sorry that , no I won't continue in this letter. Besides, yours is the first of six. Being the Goddess of Wisdom, you'll be able to piece which letters go in which order.

Curse me

Perseus Jackson

Dear Poseidon,

Well, I can't call you father after six years of no answers. Six years of quiet. And six years of Red Tears. Where were you all of this time. Remodeling your castle? Arguing with your rival? Arguing with your brothers? It seems that six years of pain is something you can shrug off. Good luck finding me. May Luck bless you.

Piss off,

Your Former Son

Dear Artemis,

Hello there Hater of man, Destroyer of Boys, Fighter for the innocent. Well thing haven't been so innocent ever since the war ended. I wish I could be one of the stereotypical men that the Hunt was created to oppose. That way the next tie you see me, I could be hunted off the face of this earth. There are very few people that I would have kill me. You and three others. You'll be able to find them if your sister can find the message in these letters.

With no regrets

Perseus Jackson

Dear Hestia,

Hope, the very entity I lack nowadays. Home, what I lost six years ago. Friends, have moved on. I am stuck in the past with the Red Tears weighing me down. I had Hope that you would notice. That anyone would notice. But they didn't as you know, you are the most powerful Olympian, you are just peaceful. Just know this, when war comes upon us, you must be ready to stand for what you believe in.

Lost,

rePsue caJosKn

Dear Apollo,

Hey there sunny, how have ya been. Well next time you see me, you mind burning me into a pile of ash? Thanks

Created by,

Perseus Jackson

Dear Hermes,

I am sorry, I am sorry that I had failed you, I am sorry that I could bring Luke back, I am sorry for all of the shit I cause with my birth. The fates have woven a trail for the few of me. The few who know what the Tears are. I hope you understand what I am writing about, then you can explain these letters to Athena and the rest of the council. Good luck my friend.

Dljhaoe,

Perseus Jackson"

The looks of everyone in the room was of shock. The hero of Olympus asking for the children of Leto to kill him. Asking Hermes and I to decipher this code. Telling Hestia to fight for the right cause, and telling Poseidon that he is no longer his father. I was baffled by this. As to why our hero would want this.

Hermes

The Red Tears. Such a powerful blessing, but such a deadly curse. I can only wonder why this happened to Percy. I will probably have to explain this to the council though. Let's hope Athena can figure this out before I have to get involved. Just I got back up to deliver the other packages I had, Athena stopped me.

"What do you think you are doing? He said that you might be able to explain these letters."

I sighed. Looks like there is no way around this.

"Alright fine, I'll explain to you the Red Tears."

**Hey there everybody Deadly Thinking here. So I thought I would update this one first since I am at a standstill with Escape from Reality. Just for future reference, if it is in my oneshot collection or labeled one shot, it will be a one shot. Provide me with some feedback because I can be very confusing when I don't want to. And play some Smite. That is all I have to say.**

**Till next time my fellow Thinkers,**

**D_-T**


End file.
